Isabelle
Isabelle is a contestant from Survivor: Mamanuca Islands. Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Isabelle began Survivor: Mamanuca Islands originally on the yellow Soko tribe. She and Karlos spent the first couple of days together talking and laughing, leading to a strong friendship and Final Two alliance. Despite their coupling, Isabelle and Karlos were not considered targets as Sugar isolated herself from the tribe. She later confessed she was struggling with the recent passing of her father. When Soko lost the second immunity challenge on Day 6, the pair voted for perceived strategic threat Neda but the majority eliminated Sugar. At the Day 9 tribe switch, Isabelle was switched to the blue Levu tribe and joined Chanelle from Yawa and original Levu members Deborah, Hannah and Raph. Following their first reward challenge win, Isabelle found a vote blocker where she learned that the advantage must be played at the next tribal council. When Levu won immunity, she handed this advantage on Soko and played it to block Elena's vote which ultimately led to her elimination. Along with winning the next two challenges as a tribe, Isabelle noticed she became a crucial swing vote due to the couplings of Deborah and Hannah as well as Chanelle and Raph. Luckily, Levu won all three challenges they had together and Isabelle wasn't forced to decide which couple she would vote with. At this point, Isabelle made the merge and all Levu tribe members agreed to become an alliance. This was an issue for Isabelle, because she had turned her back on Karlos despite promising to him that they would keep tight come the merge. Isabelle and the Levu Five voted for Will at the first merged tribal council, but the post-switch Yawa group united as well and voted for Deborah. At the revote, Isabelle's alliance was protected when Neda, Kieran and Tom flipped their votes to eliminate Will. Now in a secure alliance, Isabelle convinced Levu to vote Karlos out (but this was for her own benefit to silence his anger against her). Though Isabelle orchestrated Karlos' elimination, she decided to take a backseat and keep her name off the chopping block. Instead, Isabelle followed her Levu Five in voting out alliance floaters Kieran and Tom. At the Final Eight, Neda and Ika from the minority alliance campaigned across the tribe to get each other out. As was the case on Levu at the switch, Isabelle decided to align with Chanelle and Raph in voting out Neda who they believed was more unpredictable. Despite this momentary split in the alliance, the Levu Five united in voting for Ika at tribal council. However, she played a Hidden Immunity Idol and Chanelle was voted out with the only two votes that counted. With one less ally, Isabelle and Raph solidified their friendship with a Final Two deal that both castaways promised to uphold. They decided that they should split up the pairing of Deborah and Hannah to guarantee themselves a spot at the end. With some skilful persuasion from Isabelle, Ika joined in on this plan and the trio blindsided Hannah. With Hannah now out of the picture, Isabelle and Raph brought along Deborah to create a Final Three deal. Despite a failed idol play from Jose, the remnants from the Levu Five eliminated Jose and Ika. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt that both Raph and Isabelle didn't make big enough moves and demanded they each explain their biggest play. Isabelle spoke about how she cut Karlos at the merge and chose to align with Ika to eliminate Neda and Hannah to keep the target off her back and stay safe. In the end, the jury were impressed with these subtle social plays and she was awarded the title of Sole Survivor after earning five of eight jury votes from Ika, Jose, Kieran, Neda and Tom. Voting History Trivia *Isabelle is the first winner to be in possession of a voting advantage, the first player to use the advantage pre-merge, and the first person to play the advantage at a tribal council they did not attend. Category:Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Castaways